As is generally known, many individuals are troubled with properly connecting battery jumper cable assembly to a pair of batteries for the purpose of charging a discharged battery from a source or charged battery. Even though, the positive clamps are identified with a red color and negative clamps are identified with a black color, particular problems are experienced with knowing which color clamp is to connect to either positive or negative battery terminal. While efforts have been made prior to conception and design of the instant invention to alleviate such problems, there is a continuing need for a simple and economical apparatus to verify correct polarity connection while using battery jumper cable assembly.